High-power laser systems are utilized for a host of different applications, such as cutting, drilling, and materials processing. Such laser systems typically include a laser emitter, the laser light from which is coupled into an optical fiber (or simply a “fiber”), and an optical system that focuses the laser light from the fiber onto the workpiece to be processed. The optical system is typically engineered to produce the highest-quality laser beam, or, equivalently, the beam with the lowest beam parameter product (BPP). The BPP is the product of the laser beam's divergence angle (half-angle) and the radius of the beam at its narrowest point (i.e., the beam waist, the minimum spot size). The BPP quantifies the quality of the laser beam and how well it can be focused to a small spot, and is typically expressed in units of millimeter-milliradians (mm-mrad). A Gaussian beam has the lowest possible BPP, given by the wavelength of the laser light divided by pi. The ratio of the BPP of an actual beam to that of an ideal Gaussian beam at the same wavelength is denoted M2, which is a wavelength-independent measure of beam quality.
In many laser-processing applications, the desired beam spot size, divergence, and beam quality may vary depending on, for example, the type of processing and/or the type of material being processed. In order to make such changes to the BPP of the laser system, frequently the output optical system or the optical fiber must be swapped out with other components and/or realigned, a time-consuming and expensive process that may even lead to inadvertent damage of the fragile optical components of the laser system. Thus, there is a need for alternative techniques for varying the BPP of a laser system that do not involve such adjustments to the laser beam or optical system at the output of the optical fiber.